Headphones are an audio device that includes a pair of speakers, each of which is placed on top of a user's ear when the headphones are worn on or around the user's head. Similar to headphones, earphones (or in-ear headphones) are two separate audio devices, each having a speaker that is inserted into the user's ear. Both headphones and earphones are normally wired to a separate playback device, such as an MP3 player, that drives each of the speakers of the devices with an audio signal in order to produce sound (e.g., music). Headphones and earphones provide a convenient method by which the user can individually listen to audio content, without having to broadcast the audio content to others who are nearby.